


Araminta

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Cat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: Araminta is a rare feminine given name. a cross between Aminta and Arabella meaning prayer and protection.Adventures of Papa Emeritus the Third and his cat, Araminta. (All credit to my dear friend The_Snipes22 for the idea)





	1. Chapter 1

Papa Emeritus the third was never known as much as an animal person (Unless you count the ghouls, then he is very much of an animal person) but he believed that all live mattered and it was one stormy night that changed his life forever. 

Papa had been feeling very stressed lately because his work had been piling up. His night time walks in crazy weather usually calmed him down. “Get a dog!, Get a cat!” They said. “How is a cat going to help me with all of this?” Papa groans loudly into the night as he was greeted by more rain and his face paint was dripping off. It was extremely windy and it was pouring. 

As Papa strutted down the side walk he noticed something just below the street lamp. A tiny ball of white wet fur. Papa came it a halt a few inches away from the creature and watched as it shivered. 

_I should do something, shouldn’t I?_ Papa thinks to himself before he made his way closer to it and kneeled. He raised his hand slightly and reached for the creature with his gloved hand. He poked it gently before turning it slightly so he could look at it.

It was a _kitten_.

The kitten looked up at him before letting out a squeak that was definitely supposed to be a meow. Papa felt his heart sink. He maneuvered it into his hand, holding it close to his heart as he quickly made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Earth!” Papa yelled as soon as he stepped into the castle, the hallway echoed the ghoul’s name and Earth came running a few moments later and he of course looked startled. “What’s the matter Papa?” Earth asks before he spotted the white kitten in Papa’s gloved hand. “Hand  _ her _ over” Earth said sternly and Papa didn’t have a choice but to do as he said. He handed Earth the kitten and Earth was quick to leave. 

“Omega” Papa sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned into the wall. Omega was quick to appear next to him. “Papa are you alright?” Omega asked as he took Papa’s hand and led him over to Papa’s room. “I’m fine” Papa said as he half heartedly tried to push Omega away from him as he was led to his own bathroom. “Omega I just want to sleep” Papa whined as he was left to stand in the middle of the bathroom. “You can sleep after I’ve bathed you” Omega said as he turned on the bathtub. Papa made one of those noises kids make when they aren’t allowed to too something, followed with a hmmpf noise and a stomp with one foot. 

“Papa please just let me bathe you” Omega said as he started unbuttoning Papa’s outer robes. Papa just sighed loudly again as he let Omega undress him. “Omega, why can’t I just go to sleep?” Papa asked defeated as Omega slid off the outer robes. “Because Papa, your face paint will smudge into the sheets and you’re all wet. You’ll catch a cold” Omega said as he started removing Papa’s inner clothes. “Mhm, fine” Papa mumbled, indignant as he was finally naked. “Get into the tub” Omega orders. And Papa did what he was told and got into the tub. Papa hissed at the hot water as it covered every inch of his skin except his head. Papa leaned back to wet his hair as he put his hands on each side of the tub.

He laid there for a couple of moments before he felt something wet and warm on his face. “Wha- nah?” Papa says as he shook his head, trying to avoid the cloth. “Papa stop acting like a child and let me wash your face” Omega said as he continued to wipe Papa’s face.

"Do as you wish" Papa said as he closed his eyes and allowed his ghoul to take control. And Omega did. He wiped his face thoroughly, making sure to get all the paint from every crease and every wrinkle.

"What did you bring Earth?" Omega asked as he gave his face a one last wipe before he put the dirty washcloth away. "It was a kitten" Papa says as he suddenly remembered the kitten. "A kitten?" Omega asked as he returned to the tub with a clean washcloth. "Yes, I found it below a streetlight" Papa says as he opened up his eyes.    
  
"What on earth was it doing there?" Omega muttered as Papa sat up in the tub. "I'm not sure, some asshole must've thrown it out into the street" Papa said as his ghoul came over to wash him. "I want to kill that worthless piece of garbage" Papa said as Omega wiped down his neck and down to his chest. "Thank you _my_ Omega" Papa said as he brought his hand up from the water to caress the side of his ghoul's mask. "It's nothing Papa" The ghoul replied a tiny tad flustered, his icy blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at Papa behind his mask.   
  
They didn't exchange any more words while Omega bathed Papa. Papa only let out a couple of loud sighs indicating his tiredness. "Papa?" Omega said softly as he nudged him before Papa jolted up from his few seconds of sleep. "Ah! Yes yes" Papa said quickly as he looked up at his ghoul. "Your bath is done, would you like to sleep in the tub?" Omega said and Papa could see the corneres of Omega’s eyes stretch out as his ghoul smiled.

Omega helped Papa dry off before helping him get ready for bed. He escorted Papa to his bed before tucking him in. "Good night Papa" Omega said before leaving Papa to his slumber..


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa forgive my forwardness but I refuse to take care of this kitten, she can't stop crying!" Earth yelled after bursting through Papa's door with the crying kitten under his arm. As Papa jolted awake the kitten stops crying. Earth stopped to look at Papa and then at the kitten. "Papa I would like to try something, if I may" Earth said before putting the kitten onto Papa's bed.   
  
Papa watched as the kitten skipped over to him before curling into a ball next to him. Papa looked from the kitten and then to his ghoul, dumbfounded. "What's going on Earth?" Papa asked as his earth ghoul has a seat on his bed. "She has chosen you to be her mother" Earth said as the kitten starts purring. "The mother?" Papa asked, as confused as ever.    
  
"She kept me up all night because she wouldn't stop crying. But what she has done is called bonding" Earth said as Papa slowly reached his hand towards the kitten and the kitten immediately rolled onto it's back, giving Papa access to it's belly.

"And what on earth does that mean?" Papa asked before he looked up at Earth. Earth's eyes were sparkling. "It means that after a kitten is born they choose their guardian a few hours after birth but since she doesn't look that young so I assume she hasn't had much interaction with anyone so she has chosen you for her guardian, or the mother so to speak" Earth said, his eyes sparkling even more.   
  
"Is that so?" Papa asked as he starts petting it's belly. Earth hummed before getting off the bed. "Oh two more things before you leave my little earthling" Papa said and Earth stops to look at him. "Yes Papa?" Earth asked as he looked at Papa. "You keep saying she, what do you mean by that?" Papa asked and his ghoul answers him quickly. "I mean that she is female" Earth said before he giggled. "Oh alright. Thank you Earth, please take the day off for all your hard work" Papa said as he smiled at his ghoul. Earth dismissed himself before he exited Papa's room.   
Papa took a few minutes to collect his thoughts as he continued to stroke his new kitten's belly. "Now my dear, what shall I call you?" Papa asked as his kitten started purring.   
  
Papa didn't have any time to find a name at that moment because he had eventually dozed off again and his new kitten got her much needed sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of more hours he is woken up by loud meowing. She had cuddled up in the crease of his neck and was now meowing right into his ear. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Papa asked as he reached towards his neck to grab her. She continued to meow as he held her with both hands in front of him.   
  
She meowed once more before she stopped to look at him. Papa smiled to himself as those two big icy blue eyes watched him. She meowed once again and Papa let out a big belly laugh and she stopped to watch him a bit confused but amused by this new sound she got out of him.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Papa asked and she blinked at him. "I'll take that as a yes" Papa said as he put her down on the bed before he himself getting off to grab his robe. Papa walked to his closet to dress himself.   
  
"Are you ready?" Papa asked her and she just sits there watching him, her tail swishing behind her. Papa took her into his hands before making his way out of his room.    
  
As Papa strutted down the hallway, holding his new cat like a football. (Like the American diamond shape thingy, like close to the middle of his chest as she chills on his inner forearm, if that even makes sense lol)    
  
Air greets him and his eyes widen a bit as he sees the kitten he's holding. "You found a cat?" Air asked, a bit surprised by the new family member. "I did" Papa said as he graciously put his sweetheart down on the table.

"Now what do this tiny little creature eat?" Papa asked, sitting down before looking up at his wisest ghoul. "I think this is Earth's specialty but I'd assume they eat meat, ham and chicken or something similar" Air says as he takes out some eggs and bacon for Papa.    
  
"I guess you are right, I'll get Earth to buy her the right food but ham works for now" Papa said, standing up again and walking over to the fridge. He took out a pack of ham and opened the cabinet as he took out a small bowl.    
  
As Air cooked Papa breakfast, Papa brought is sweetheart some ham and water. She immediately smelled the ham and watched him intently, as he put the two items on the table before having a seat.

"Now my dear" Papa said, tearing a piece of ham before feeding it to her. She devoured the piece quickly before having a seat on her hind legs. Papa watched as she raised her upper body before raising her paws up, pressing them together and making an up and down motion, repeatedly.    
  
"Air, look! She's begging!" Papa exclaimed loudly before tearing off another piece and feeding her. Air shook his head as he brought Papa his breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

“That cat is adorable” Air says as he puts a plate in front of Papa. “Thank you Air” Papa says as Air heads back to the stove. “Would you like some coffee, Papa?” Air asks, putting a cup into the coffee machine, already knowing the answer. “Yes, I’d love some” Papa says as he notices her beg for more.

“You’re such a good girl” Papa says, his heart melting at the sight of his new cat begging like that. Papa tears another piece of ham and feeds it to her and he notices a strange sound come from her, like a deep rumble.

“Isn’t this what they call purring?” Papa asks as he looks up at Air who is waiting for Papa’s coffee. “I think so yes, I’m going to suggest that you should get Earth to help you out with this, tomorrow even, when he has rested” Air says before the coffee machine beeps and he removes the cup.

“Earth wouldn’t allow me in his room last night, so this is extremely important to him” Air says laughing as he brings Papa his cup. “Thank you Air” Papa says as he starts eating.


End file.
